


Lost Property, Finally Claimed.

by flickawhip



Category: Whodunnit? (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Property, Finally Claimed.

Dorothy Reynolds had been glad to be finally freed from custody, although she felt at least a little sorry for the poor girl who had been the receptionist, she had been trembling throughout the ordeal. She had paused, looking up at the office and, noting the light, crossed to the right side of the road, making her way up to the office, watching from the doorway as the girl gathered her belongings. She appeared to be crying meekly even as she tidied. Dorothy had knocked gently, entering the room, her voice gentle even now. 

"My dear Miss Woods... are you alright?"  
Miss Woods turned and looked at her and tried to dry her eyes.

"Oh... oh… yes...yes I'm fine.... thank you."  
"You don't look it..."

Dorothy's voice was gentle, her touch gentle on the girl's cheek, her words softening further as she came closer. 

"You loved him... didn't you?"  
Miss Woods nodded. Dorothy spoke gently, stroking the girl's cheek warmly. 

"I'm so sorry, my sweet girl."  
Josie began to cry silently and pressed into Dorothy's shoulder. Dorothy smiled slightly, her touch tender as she stroked the girl's hair, her lips brushing the girl's ear. 

"Shhhh, shhh now little one, it's alright... I'll look after you."   
Miss Woods involuntarily mewed at Dorothy's lips brushing against her ear lobe.   
"Alright, sweet girl?"  
"That....felt.... sexy."  
"I should hope so darling girl, I'm rather hoping to lay claim to you."  
"Then throw me on the couch and do so."  
Dorothy smiled and took her at her word, moving to kneel over the younger woman, her touch soft even as she moved to undress the girl. 

"So gorgeous."  
Josie mewed, she let Dorothy take her stockings and knickers but stopped her from taking her blouse.

"I still have to work today. You've already got access to... the best part of me."  
"Oh, sweet girl... just relax, trust me."

Dorothy spoke gently, moving to pull Josie's hands from her blouse, gently nudging it open and off her breasts, her smile soft. 

"My precious girl."  
Josie murred. Dorothy smiled and moved to cup and caress Josie's breasts. Josie mewled softly and melted to Dorothy's touch.   
"You like that sweet girl?"  
Josie nodded eagerly.   
"Want more?"  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes."  
Dorothy smiled and moved to push Josie's skirt higher up. Josie mewed and groaned.   
"So wet..."

Dorothy teased, moving to stroke her hand up Josie's inner thigh, teasing her clit lightly. Josie mewed and shivered.

"So horny...so needy…"  
"More?"  
"Yes. The whole hand!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, yes!"

Josie mewed nodding her head vigorously. Dorothy smiled, but did as was asked of her. Josie mewled and bucked hard into Dorothy's fist.   
"You like that baby?"  
"Yesssssssss."  
Dorothy smiled and sped up. Josie mewled louder and clawed at the couch.   
"Come for me baby girl."  
Josie screamed and came apart.


End file.
